


Royal Blood

by Kalloway



Series: Royal Blood [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sakura offers more than conversation.





	Royal Blood

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'clot'

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Sakura? It's quite different from conversing." 

"I... I trust you, Xander. And you told me about it, so..." Sakura held out her arm almost defiantly and Xander wasn't sure which part of himself reacted the strongest. 

"It might hurt." 

"I can heal myself right away. I... I want to do this for you." 

After that, it was fast- a little cut and rich red blood and Sakura's free hand in his hair, gently stroking. 

She'd healed herself before the cut had time to clot... 

And Xander knew he'd found his princess.


End file.
